Lasers provide monochromatic light, and have found a number of uses in the field of medicine. Monochromatic light coming from a laser is of the same wavelength, and the coherent characteristic of laser light typically refers to the waves making up the laser light having the same direction, amplitude, and phase with respect to one another.
Lasers used for medical treatments typically fall into several groups. For example, “hot” lasers are typically used in surgery, and “mid-power” lasers may be used in photodynamic therapy for cancer treatment, dermatological treatments, etc. “Low energy” lasers generally deliver significantly less energy to tissue than surgical lasers and mid-power, and accordingly, produce relatively little heat in biological tissue such that the tissue is not subjected to thermal damage. Low energy lasers have been used for dermatology treatments, traumatology, and in other areas for enhancing healing and providing therapeutic benefits in certain applications.
Optical energy produced by lasers may have beneficial and healing effects when applied to living tissues. In certain laser therapy procedures, optical energy reacts with tissue cells, potentially producing positive effects on cellular functions and healing processes.
It may be desirable to maximize the non-thermal, biostimulative effects of optical energy on tissues while minimizing unwanted and potentially damaging thermal effects.